


adorable moments for baby Steven

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: A single pale rose episode, Amethyst is a cool big sister, Baby Steven, Childhood moments, Other, garnet is a proud auntie, greg is a chill dad, pearl is a total bird mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Baby Steven gets babysat by the crystal Gems(I know Steven is secretly a diamond and pearl knows)I do often wonder if pink diamond should have been honest by telling the truth for everyone including Greg , how would things turned out differently???????





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, it’s my turn to hold him now!” cried Amethyst.

Pearl look at Amethyst as she hesitated to give Steven to her. Garnet nods at Pearl to give Steven to Amethyst. Pearl gave a huge sigh and gave Steven to Amethyst to hold.

“Remember, Amethyst” reminded Pearl, “he’s only a baby.”  
Amethyst nods saying “yeah, I know.

Amethyst look at Steven’s cute chubby red rose face. Steven look at Amethyst and soon close his eyes and began to play with Amethyst’s hair. Which made both gems laugh.

“Hey” Amethyst said while laughing, “that’s not a play toy you know.”  
Garnet smiles as she laughs saying, “I think he likes your hair.”  
Amethyst said “yeah, I can see that.”

Amethyst looked at Steven then decide to do something fun with him. So when the two gems were talking to one another about their mission, Amethyst ran outside holding Steven up in the air. Once outside Amethyst look at Steven.

“Hey Steven” she said, “wanna have a fun time?”

Steven began to clap his hands and giggle as if he understood what Amethyst means. So Amethyst put Steven over her shoulder and soon she turn herself into a eagle and took off with Steven flying on her back.

“Isn’t this fun?” asked Amethyst.

Steven really enjoys being up in the air flying on Amethyst’s back. Amethyst began to turn and go around some poles not far from the beach. Steven laughs so much that his face grew even redder then before.  
Just then Garnet and Pearl came out and both were shock and worried at the same time when they look to see what Amethyst was up to.

Pearl scream as she ran down the stairs, “Amethyst, put him down now!”

Garnet follow behind Pearl hoping that Amethyst doesn’t drop Steven by accident. Amethyst turn to see Pearl and Garnet running towards her yelling at her to put Steven down.

Amethyst said, “aw… don’t worry guys I got this. Besides Steven is enjoying the free ride on my back.”

Amethyst flew up higher not seeing that Steven was beginning to slide off of Amethyst’s back. Steven had his arms up with the wind. Garnet saw that Steven was sliding off so she put her legs together and jump up in the air to grab Steven.

Steven slip off of Amethyst’s back and began to fall, Amethyst happen to spot Steven falling down to the ground. Pearl watch in horror to see Steven falling down. Luckily Garnet grab hold of Steven and bring him down.

“There” said Garnet, “you’re safe now.”

Pearl ran to Garnet and grab Steven holding him close to her. Amethyst came flying down and saw that Garnet and Pearl giving her a stern look. Amethyst pretend to laugh a little but knew that she’s in trouble.

Later on that evening, Pearl was alone with Steven. She got a bucket filled up with water. She had everything ready for a bath. She remember what Greg had told her to do when giving Steven a bath. She even place a little rubber ducky into the bath. Pearl went to pick Steven up and undress him then place him into the water.

Steven began to splash the water making Pearl get all wet. Pearl put her arms over her face as Steven kept on splashing the water.

“Steven!” cried Pearl.

Pearl grab Steven hands and said sternly, “no.”

Steven tilts his head a bit confused why Pearl was a bit upset at him. He soon began to cry. Pearl eyes began to tear up as she lift him up from the water and patted him on the back.  
Pearl said after wiping her tears away, “it’s okay Steven, I’m sorry for making you cry.”

Steven began to lite up and started to laugh once again. Pearl smiled as she place Steven back into the bucket of water. Then again Steven began to splash making Pearl get all wet once again. Pearl was a bit irritated but yet couldn’t stay mad at him for long.

“Okay you wanna have real fun” said Pearl.

Steven look up at Pearl a bit curious what she means. Pearl smiled as she place her hands in the water and soon started to splash Steven with the water. Carefully not so much of the water.  
Steven began to giggle as he too splash the water at Pearl. Both Pearl and Steven were having a water fight with each other.

Soon Greg came over after getting out of work when he spotted Pearl and Steven having a water fight. Greg smiled as he walk over to them. Garnet join with Greg to watch the water fight. Pearl not knowing that Greg or Garnet was watching had stop splashing water and began to clean Steven up. Steven grab his rubber ducky and started to squeeze it which made the duck to squeak.

Greg turn to Garnet saying, “I think Pearl is enjoying Steven a lot.”

Garnet nods saying, “indeed, it’s good to finally see Pearl happy after what happened to Rose.”

Greg lower his head saying, “yeah, too bad she couldn’t see this too.”

Pearl finally got Steven all wash up and soon grab a red tower not far and lift Steven up and wrapping him up in a tower. Once she did so, Pearl held Steven close and started to hum a lullaby song making Steven to fall asleep.

Pearl look up and was shocked to see Garnet and Greg standing in front of her.

“Oh… how long were you two standing there?”

Garnet reply with a smile, “oh long enough to see you and Steven having your water fight.”

Pearl’s cheeks turn blue, embarrassed to know that she was seen playing in the water with Steven. Greg walk up and took Steven from Pearl and held his son in his arms.  
Greg said in a tired whisper tone, “man, I never could get him to sleep unless I take him in car rides. I don’t know how you did it Pearl, but it seems to work.”  
Pearl shrugs saying, “I guess I just know how to work things out.

Garnet held her hand on Pearl’s shoulder as they both watch Greg taking Steven back home. Once Greg and Steven were both out of sight, Garnet turn to Pearl giving her a thumbs up. Pearl smiled at Garnet and thanked her.


	2. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update this chapter was removed and rewritten  
> This chapter was made in tribute of my childhood

Steven can't help but be excited. His 15th birthday is coming soon and he has to invite all his friends. He has made a lot of flyers and is ready to give out to anyone who wants to come. He used crayons and markers to make all his flyers and each flyer is different from each other. His first stop: The Big Donut.

"Oh, hey Steven, are you here for some doughnuts and apple juice? 

"Hey Sadie," Steven cheers out. He wants to wave hello to Sadie but he doesn't want to drop any of the flyers. "And no, I don't want any doughnuts today. I got something for you and Lars!"

Lars looks up before a paper is almost shoved in his face. He lets out a yelp and backs away. It takes him a few seconds to see the flyer. It has a lot of drawn donuts, cooked fishes, and a snake on it. Lars takes the paper and reads.

"A birthday party really? Steven, aren't a little too old for this?" Lars questions . Sadie pushes his shoulder.

"Lars! Don't be so rude!" Sadie then apologizes to Steven. "Of course, I'll go. I'll try to get you a gift. What would you like?"

Steven hums, tapping his chin with a finger and sticking his tongue out. He then thinks of something. "Oh, I know! I like games! Or maybe you can get a bag of oyster crackers. I want to know what they taste like! Wait! You can surprise me!"

Sadie giggles and smiles. "Sure, Steven, I'll do my best. Lars?"

Lars grumbles about something. But Sadie elbows his side. "U-um yeah –I mean, sure, yeah, whatever…"  
Steven smiles, "Okay! I'll see you guys at the party!"

"Need some help with the door, Steven?"  
Steven ponders a bit about the offer since he didn't want to overwork Sadie but someone else opened the door for him. Steven looks up and sees… Jenny! And Buck! And Sour Cream!

"Yo Steven," Jenny greets. "How are you doing? What's with all the papers there?"

Steven gives a big smile. Oh man, if he didn't have to carry all the flyers with two hands, he would give all three of them high-fives! So here's the next big thing!

"I'm inviting people to my birthday party~!" Steven cheers out. He puts down the pile and looks for the proper flyers for each one. "And you're all invited~!"

Jenny smiles as she sees the flyer drawn with cheese hamburgers, and what looks like the big green ball with those weird limbs. Buck chuckles as he can see shirts, guitars, and a supposed shirt cannon. Sour Cream nods at all the glow-sticks on his flyer.

"Cool Steven, I'll come."

"Heh, it sounds pretty cool."

"Can I be a DJ your birthday party?"

Steven laughs out and nods. "Sure, you can ask Dad."

Steven then picks up his pile of flyers. He smiles at Buck, Jenny, Sour Cream, Lars, and Sadie.

"I'll see you guys at the birthday party!" Steven cheers out. gotta send out his invitations now! Bye~!"

Steven runs out and makes sure he doesn't lose any of the flyers. Each flyer is very special and made especially for each person that he's going to invite. He is very thankful that it's not windy today.

This party is going to be amazing, hopefully it won’t turn out like last time were I turned into a old man. Steven excitedly says.  
Now all I need is to invite Connie, lapis and peridot they should be hanging out at the barn.  
Connie has been showing lapis lazuli interesting books to read and introducing old comedy show to peridot.


	3. Losing your first tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven loses his first tooth and pearl dresses up as the tooth fairy   
> Steven is 6 years old 
> 
> The beach house is being built

Pearl!”  
“What is it, Steven?” The gem stopped nailing floorboards to look at the young boy smiling down at her.  
“Guess what!”   
“Has Greg put the fittings together correctly?”   
“What? No, it’s something awesome!” Steven stood closer, stretching his mouth as wide as possible.  
“Greg got a job?” Pearl put her hands together excitely.  
Steven rolled his eyes and gestured to him mouth. “No! I lost my tooth, isn’t that cool!”  
Pearl’s expression went blank for a second, and then turned to horror when she noticed the gap in his teeth. “Steven! How on Earth do you manage to lose a tooth, it’s fixed to your gums! How will you eat? What happened? I’ll get the super glue--“  
She kept mumbling to herself as she sped out of the house in search of some glue, Steven watched on in confusion.   
“I guess gems don’t lose teeth.” He thought to himself.  
“Amethyst! Open up I have something really cool to show you.” Stood in front of the purple gem’s door, he gave it a light knock. It split open, revealing the vast expanse of personal treasures skyscraping throughout the room. Steven was always in awe when he entered Amethyst’s room, it was like an adventure in itself.   
The gem was perched upon one of her many piles of objects, lazily avoiding construction work with the new house.   
“Hey wassup man.” She said as Steven managed to climb up to her.   
“I lost my first tooth, look!” He showed her his smile and Amethyst looked closely with intrigue.   
“Woah cool, it suits you. Don’t you want a new one though?” She asked.  
“Dad says another one will grow back in its place. All my other teeth are supposed to fall out as well.”   
“You’re gonna need a lot of teeth dude, hang on.” She stood up and took a dive to the other side of her pile and rummaged around for a bit. “I mean, you think that one measly tooth is cool? Check out these!”   
Steven craned his head then took a couple paces back. “Eeeew Amethyst!”   
She had a string of teeth dangling from her hand. “There’s loads more where this came from, here.” She thrust it towards him. “Take your pick, now you don’t have to keep growing new teeth.”   
“U-uh thanks, but I think ill pass.” He hastily scrambled down to ground level.  
Garnet?” Steven bumped into the stoic gem after emerging from Amethyst’s room. He looked up at her with his mouth closed this time.   
“This tooth business is exhausting.” He thought.  
Garnet picked him up and nuzzled him. “Have you lost something?”  
“I-I lost my tooth today.” He unclasped his palm and showed her. “How did you know?”  
She lowered her visor to reveal her third eye and winked, “I have my ways. Good job Steven, I’m proud of you.” She kissed him on the forehead and put him down.

With 6 year old safely tucked up in bed, everyone was grouped in the kitchen in the dark.  
“Look at him, losing his tooth has made him mentally exhausted.” Said Pearl incredulously.   
“Uhhh I think you making him explain for the tenth time that he doesn’t need glue in his mouth is mentall exhausting.” Sighed Amethyst. “So what’s the plan again?”  
“One of you guys needs to take Steven’s tooth and exchange it for this coin here, okay? Oh and Pearl you’re the tooth fairy.” Said Greg  
“Wait what? When was this decided?”   
“Before you got here.” Said Garnet, handing her some fake wings and a wand. “Make sure you get into character.”

“Hmph! You’re lucky I’m doing this for Steven’s benefit.” The disgruntled gem got into her fairy wings, much to Amethysts entertainment, and made her way to Steven’s room. She looked down at the others and gave Amethyst a peeved look as she couldn’t contain a snort of laughter.  
“This was a great idea Greg.” She slapped him on the back.

Pearl inched her way closer and tried to extract the tooth from under his pillow carefully. She froze as Steven rolled over and yawned, then managed to fish it out.   
“Haha!” She whispered a bit too loudly.   
“Huh?” Steven’s eyes peeled back slightly. “Pearl?”  
“Oh, uh- I-I am not Pearl, I am the Tooth Fairy. I cant take the tooth whilst you’re awake so go back to sleep…child.” She could almost hear Amethyst collapse on the floor with laughter.   
“Oh, okay. Goodnight.” Steven mumbled.


	4. My mom is a diamond not a Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip 10 years  
> Steven talks to his real mom in his dreams and everyone is mad a pearl.  
> Poor pearl she doesn’t deserve this treatment 
> 
>  
> 
> After a single pale rose

After Steven learned the truth shown though pearl’s gem memories about what really happened.  
Steven finally understood. His mother couldn't have killed Pink Diamond. He always wanted to believe that, From the moment Eyeball ruby and the sword that could not shatter revealed the truth about how Rose Quartz managed to win the gem war, to this very day. Then there was Pearl. He never told her, scared of how she would react, but he always thought of her as a mother. He remembered how that slim figure, he saw in his dream, slowly crept behind Pink Diamond, pulling out his mother's sword, ready to strike. He never wanted to believe that either. But the truth, the one that his mother managed to hide l from her own friends, to her love, even to the Diamonds themselves and… to her very own son, it was something he wasn't prepared for. Garnet was shaking, Amethyst's eyes became wide as she kept asking questions, and Pearl, poor Pearl kept shaking ,had both her hands clamped on her mouth.

She couldn't answer, she just kept shaking her head, while tears streamed down her cheeks. Steven didn't hear any of them. He remained on his knees, eyes fixated on the ground, his mind lost in a void of doubts. He wasn't angry, He was confused and remained silent, almost unmoving, until a bright light caught his attention. He turned around to see Garnet coming undone, Ruby and Sapphire falling on the ground.  
(A argument of fire and ice starts)

I-it wasn't Pearl's fault." Steven said, approaching the two small gems.

"What?! Of course it is! She's our friend! Or at least, I though she was…" Ruby whispered between gritted teeth.

"But she couldn't tell you! She couldn't tell anybody! Mom… mom ordered her not to…" Steven said, the image of his mother giving Pearl her last order still fresh in his mind.

"She could have… she could have… ugh I don't know!" Ruby screamed while on fire.

"Steven is right…" Sapphire muttered, turning around and closing her hands around Ruby's.

"B-but-" Ruby tried to speak, but Sapphire quickly interrupted her.

"It was wrong of me to accuse her… she was given an order by her diamond. As terrible as it is to say this, a pearl can't disobey her diamond's commands." Sapphire said, exhaling a trembling cold breath.

"I… I guess you're right, b-but still, it hurts. She was our leader, she was our friend! We fought alongside her in a war! Her war! We gave her everything and she still… she still didn't trust us enough to tell us." Ruby felt her own tears start to fall.

"I know…" Sapphire couldn't say much else, she felt exactly the same way.  
Quietly Steven walked away giving the two privacy, as sapphire was cooling a hot headed ruby off.  
Later that night.  
(Steven’s dream)

why did you want pearl to shatter yourself? " Steven knew it was risky question to ask, but he neededneeded answers.  
Pink looked surprised for a second, but it soon changed into regret and Steven felt bad.

"Because Steven, when i was Rose i saw and learned many things not only about Earth, but myself too. I knew other diamonds will be angry if i were to stop, so i started revolution, but i knew that they will catch on if i were to stay both Pink diamond and Rose Quartz so i... With the help of my pearl faked my shattering . " finished Pink.  
My son... I need to tell you something. " said Pink.  
Yes? "

"I know I have lied to everyone but I will admit I was scared to tell the truth , what would everyone say if they knew that there leader was a diamond all along.

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you too. " started Steven.

"What is it? " she aked worriedly.

"Yellow and Blue diamond miss you so much and so does the rest of crystal gems and my dad! " asked Steven.  
Thank you my son, would never would of thought blue and yellow would ever miss me?  
(Dream ends)


End file.
